Samaree's Adventures
by samara1carter
Summary: Samaree's adventures start after she loses her first and only friend. She leaves home to find him in order to tell him he was her first love, before she would have to return to her world and country to become the next queen. She has many trials in order to reach him, little to her knowledge he has become the greatest detective of his realm.
1. Intro to the world Chapter 1

A little girl sits in the farthest reaches of her backyard, hiding from her father who was angry with her for not studying hard enough. Tears trickle past her rosy cheeks as she tries her best to keep from making to much noise. Afraid that her father will beat her for showing a sign of weakness.

New neighbors had just moved in next door to the little girls house. A little boy with black hair and gray eyes goes outside to explore his new backyard. He notices the little girl hiding in her own backyard hovering in the corner nearest his yard, he makes his way over to the little girl. she notices him very quickly wiping her tears away and trying to put on a smile to her face. She introduces herself...

"Hello I'm Samaree" she smiles weakly.

"My name is Leo Lawiet." the boy said indifferently

The little boy's parents call to him to come inside before dark, which was quickly approaching. Samaree watches the boy leave into his house. She glanced at her own sighing softly, she does not enter her own house even after night has overtaken the neighborhood. She stays in the tall grass to keep herself warm for the night. In fact Samaree spends the whole night outside. Lawiet sees this through his bedroom window, he watched her for a few hours before going to sleep himself. He was very curious about the girl next door and what her story was to why she was sleeping outside of the house.

Samaree was going over the errors she had from her last test to prepare herself for the test tomorrow. It may seem strange to see a five year old being treated like she was for simply failing a simple test. But her family are very different than almost all the families in this neighborhood. Her family though human come from a different realm and time period. They all welded special powers in the Mania law of physics. Which Mania is the natural flow of the earths energy. The reason this is the fact she is being tested much harder than everyone else her age of her people. Is the fact she could be the next queen to her people. Which is why her parents drill everything into her as they were, if not she would not be strong enough in their eyes to rule the lands if she were to.

Her culture had been in peace thanks to the previous queen who had fought the hordes of demonic demon animals. Purified them into normal animals again, and unified all the races of species together. Just to name a few from the list; dragons, elves, dwarfs, humans, flying horses, vampires, and werewolf's. The current queen whom still was ruling until, the chosen one for her memories appeared to take over for her. The current queen had her eyes set on Samaree, not to the parents or teachers knowledge at all she kept it a secret. She saw all the great promise that could be in this little girl. Her trials were just beginning she would be come stronger than even her possibly.

Morning came peeking threw the clouds with vibrant hues of red and gold. Samaree watched the rise of the sun with great dread of the day before her. She would have to retake the test before. Mustering all her strength in order for it. It so happened to be a swordsmanship and the basic safety skills needed to block basic attacks.

Samaree stood up stretching her body preparing herself for the task that will be at hand. The Swordsmanship teacher would be here an hour before noon. She turns to look at her house as her stomach started to growl loudly from going to sleep hungry. She slowly creeps up to her older brothers bedroom window and rasps her fist gently on the glass. Then stepping back checking all the other windows for lights to be on to signal if her parents had awoken to her gentle knock. Nothing stirred other than her older brother who slowly opened the window to ask her what was up.

"I'm hungry can you fetch me some bread and water?" I asked in a whisper

"Sure, good luck on your test today Sam." He said equally as softly with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled up at her big brother thanking him as he handed her the water and bread. She quickly ate the three slices of bread and the cup of water before her parents started to stir awake for the day. She quietly handed the glass back to her older brother before the back door opened. She darted away from the house to her represented place in the yard. She stood still as a soldier waiting for her father to talk to her. Her father sent a chilling glare at her.

"You better not disappoint me again in front of the lead elder" He snarled

"I promise I have learned from my mistakes." I say quickly

SMACK, a hand hit her face and she stumbled but regained her posture. A red welt began to form on her left cheek where her father had slapped her.

"Did I say you could speak?" He narrowed his eyes

She shook her head no, and remained quiet he ordered her to stay in that exact spot until the instructor arrived. Her eyes would occasionally drift over to her neighbors house where she had met the little boy named Lawiet. She wondered if he came from her culture or if he was from this realms culture. She concluded since he did not look like he was from her culture that he wasn't from her realm. So he was an ordinary person unlike her who had many things in line for her in a way. She turned her head back to the back door of her house where her father came again this time with one of the lead elders. She bows politely in front of the elder when she stands back up he tosses her a wooden sword.

She held the sword in her hands and visions that did not quiet belong to her flew through her vision. Knowledge of the art of swords fills her being. She wondered who granted her this knowledge looking into herself she could not find the answer. Her body quickly went into the proper stance that she had struggled times before in doing. Slightly surprising the elder but he held back a smile.

The elder her make the first move, She lowered herself into a crouched position and lunged forward holding the wooden katana at the height of her waist. She went to hit the elders side with the blade but he managed to block the hit her body had to catch up to the sudden shock of speed change. She somehow miraculously kept going and dodged all of his basic attacks and some of the medium coarse attacks. She was able to land some of her own attacks as well impressing her father greatly. Her body quickly became weak though her small body couldn't keep up pace she was setting. The elder ended the session before she would have hurt herself quiet badly.

Falling onto her back end she breathed heavily her stomach growled greedily for food and water. Sweat dripped of her body from her face, arms, and legs. A smile spread across her lips as the elder had told her she had passed the test as well as the next part of the swordsmanship test. She would just have to build up her stamina and muscle mass as she grew older. As the elder left he patted her back as a reward to her good job. When the elder had left the house Father made the order for her to stand up. She responded to get up on wobbly legs and hold herself up in a soldiers stance once again. Her body fatigued with lack of food and water her vision was starting to have spots that grew and shrank. She refused to fall down in front of her father,

"Great Job Samaree, You can come eat supper with us to night and if you want you can sleep inside the house. But I'm sure that you are too used to sleeping outside." He smiled

"Thank you sir," she bowed very quickly

"Here's some water you look like you need it." Father said proudly

"Thank you sir." She repeated

She took the bottle of water and then returned to the corner of the yard she thought of as her's. She drank the water slowly cooling off slowly. She was very proud of her accomplishment, that was the first time she had past a test since they had started when she had turned five.

"Samaree, what as that you were doing earlier?" Lawiet asked gently

she choked on the water shocked he had managed to sneak up on her with out her noticing. She didn't take into account that her body was suffering from hunger as well, and that could also affect ones reception of time and surroundings.

"I was taking a important test for my home schooling." She answered shocked

"What would swords be important to a kindergarten student." he asked baffled

"Well, my parent teach me in different ways, I have a different future than most children." She said with a delicate frown.

~Time skip~

The two become inseparable friends Samaree and Lawiet, they were still very young though. Lawiet's parents really liked Samaree she was very respectful to the adults and to those around her. Lawiet's mother would fix them sweets some afternoons while Samaree was learning text of her culture. But to them it looked like fairy tails, to most people it would look like fairy tails if you involved dragons and other mythical creatures. But to Samaree it was history... history that was important to her very future. Lawiet's mother also didn't agree with how Samaree's parents treated her when she failed a test. She would call child services and Samaree's parents would deny the claims made against them.

Then one day her very life was shattered, she had went over to Lawiet's place after passing her latest test which was aurora tracking. He was missing so was his parents their was caution tape on the front door shadows floated around the room around her terrifying her. She screamed his name frantically searching every room in the house. His aurora was faint and old maybe a day old or so. They ended at the road meaning he got into a car and left. She waited for days for his return but as the days passed she grew older and less hopeful of his return. She made a promise to herself that when she did find him she would protect him with her life. Make all the sweets he could ever want to eat.

Her father was greatly disappointed her when she took up baking versus her final stage of training. Her father was so angry with her he banished her from the house completely and from the family. Her older brother Tunic came with her as they both became part time bounty hunters and she became a full fledged baker who was one of the top ten best sweets maker in her realm but did not get the recognition she should due to her fathers influence with the people.

She returns to her childhood realm hoping to find the little boy. He would have to be around 28 years old. She in his realm was 28 as well but in her own realm which is the one her body ages according to she was 19. She was the best aurora tracker in both realms nobody could escape her ability to find people from just that ability alone. Not only that but she had become much stronger than that in her youth. She goes to Japan in hopes of finding the boy possibly, she holds one of the few pictures of them together from their youth, to her heart with a golden locket her brother Tunic got her.


	2. Aura Tracking Through Her Eyes Chapter 2

~Samaree's POV~

I enter the city of Kanto japan, all around me is building that stretch to the sky. Colors of the masses aurora fills the air at eye level. I can tell people's IQ level just by the color imitated from their bodies. Some where smart among the masses some where brainless workers who were stuck to the repeating cycle of work day in and out. Suddenly I feel a familiar aurora, my hand reaches up to clutch the golden locket as I push my way through the crowds. Then I see his aurora dark navy blue with flecks of bright gold. Each aurora is like a finger print no two are ever alike, I know he is the one I've been looking for but it has been a very long time 21 years to be exactly since we where together.

Biting my lip joy wants to take over and make me run over and hug him with all my might. But logic tells me to stay back anything could have happened to him in those 21 years we had not seen each other at all. I walk to him and tap his shoulder very gently,

"Would you happen to be Little Lawiet." I said questioningly

His eyes widened at me and thought I was a threat of some kind immediately I fumbled with my golden locket to show him the picture.

"I don't know if you remember its been like 21 years, but I'm Samaree your friend from next door." I say with bright smile.

"Not possible she's dead." He said

"I am most certainly not dead." I say very sternly

"Tell me something only she would know and not a imposture." He said in a lower voice

"Your Aurora is navy blue with golden flecks that look like little gummy worms that dance around." I said surely

He paused while looking at me sharply, I reached into my purse and pulled out one of my business cards and handed it to him. Then I left, I had a place to be to help my brother Tunic with getting another person to court to be judged. Hopefully before this Kira person got to them. Because the last five people we tried to bring in had died on the way to the court or died in jail before we could stop anything. Meeting up with my brother underneath a dark bridge he shook his head no. I saw the body on the ground behind him and sighed loudly. We left so the police could do their job and collect evidence. Make that six people this Kira person had taken out before we could bring them in.

My phone rings loudly... I picked my flip phone and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Samaree, may I take your order?" I answered

"I would like for you to meet up with me four blocks from where you are currently walking towards. And then take a left and walk another four blocks. I'll meet up with you there." A man's voice told me.

"Okay sir I will be right there on the double." I said with a wink even though he couldn't see if I winked or not.

I split ways with my brother telling him I'll meet up with him back at the bakery. Celestial Jr barked jumping up by my side. He is roughly the size of a mini Australian shepherded, he was my companion and guardian in a way. I quickened my pace for night was falling upon the city rather fast. I counted the blocks accordingly in my head and made it to the location I was told. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched in a dark way. I Jumped up off a side of a building to dodge someone from sedating me or worse. I arm myself with my trusty knife its laced with a paralyzing poison one cut and that limb becomes useless for 30 minutes. I looked at the hooded figure must be my attacker because they came at me again.

I used the back handle of my blade to hit the person in pressure points the syringe dropped onto the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want with me," I say sternly

"I was hoping for you to be easier to transport to Ryuzaki than this." The voice side

The air around me changed as I tried to figure out who he was talking about, the only conclusion I could come up with is that he was talking about Lawiet possibly. Or maybe it was one of the gang lords of the area, that wanted revenge for me taking out one of the subordinates to court only to have that Kira dude to kill them before we could get justice served.

"If Lawiet wants to talk then he can do it in person and not behind these dirty methods." I snarled "That's not the person I remember growing up with."

A voice came out of the darkness shocking me making me jump back to where I was before being struck at.

"A lot can changed in 21 years." Lawiet stated

"Yes I know, I just did not think you would become a bad guy." I snapped

"I'm not the bad guy, I'm trying to catch the bad guy." He sighed putting his thumb to his lips.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes "I do a better job at catching bad guys and taking them to court

than you." I snapped

"Not able to lately I presume because of Kira?" He mused

"Of course not but are you Kira because if you are I will take you down even if I swore to

protect you as a child." I said pointing the tip of my knife towards Lawiet.

"No I am the lead detective trying to catch him." He rolled his eyes back at me

"You always were very smart that I can believe," I said instantly relaxing "but why sedate me?"

"So you could not figure out where the HQ was obviously." He retorted

"You could have just told me that in the first place with just you here to meet up with me and I

would have gladly put on a freaking blink fold and let you lead me around like that trust game we did as kids." I sighed

"So will you still let us do that then..."

"Probably, but, I should tell my brother I wont be coming home tonight or he'll send out a search party."

"Sorry we cant do that." Lawiet responded "Oh and call me Ryuzaki, and never call me by my first name at all." He said very sternly

"I'll try to remember that," I laughed

So I followed them with my eyes closed the whole time, my only request was that I held Lawiet's hand while I was being led to where ever this HQ was. I felt the interior of a luxury car with my exposed skin. I leaned back into the seat which was cold and then warm which would mean leather seating. Even with my eyes covered with a cloth I can still see but not with my eyes. With my other senses of course I could tell the amount of space was in the car, what temperature it was set to, and the brand of leather the seats were. The car stops and all three of us get out, my shoes clack against concrete and then against smooth granite, then onto smooth carpet. I hear the metal ding of an elevator one of my most hated creations of man. I preferred stairs over any elevator no matter how tall the building was. My hold on his hand got tighter as I felt the pull of gravity hit me.

"Are you afraid of elevators?" He mused

"Yes, nearly dying from one does that to a person." I hissed

It felt like eternity that we were on that elevator I counted the clicks of the lights shifting to what floor we were on, from the lobby. I counted 64 levels, but I think I might have messed up cause I lost count once due to a flash back. We exit the elevator and walk slowly down a winding hall way two lefts and a right. So that would mean for leaving one left and two rights, I put that into my memory before I hear a key card click a door open. As I enter the door way I take off my trusty tennis shoes they were so old they had almost lost their vibrant color and almost all of the texture on the bottoms, but they fit my feet so perfectly I never wanted to get rid of them. In fact I preferred them to my slip on battle shoes even though those were much safer than my tennis shoes.

The door closed and locked to a few added on locks to the door, I could hear each of them turn over. The cover over my eyes began to lift, my senses reemerged my eyes blinking a few times to take in the large window looking over the Kanto region. A smile breaks my face and I look to my left and right to see a massive president suite. Many rooms and a large living space in the middle, A familiar person sits in the decorative chair like he did when we were kids.

"At least some things don't change Ryuzaki" I smiled

"So what has happened on your end Samaree?" Lawiet asked holding a finger to his lips

"Nothing much, completely being banished from the family since you left, besides that I've been a baker and a bounty hunter with my older brother Tunic." I mused sitting down

"Is your father treated you the same as before?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course always the same abusive man, but he only wanted me to preform the best of my ability to." I sighed

"That's not alright... has he been killed by Kira?"

"No"

I got up from my seat to look at the kitchen that Watari was currently in cooking. I watched him fix the tea and sugar cubs. Their was fresh pie still cooling on the counter, I leaned in to smell the pie. It did not smell as sweet as my strawberry pie, I looked up at Lawiet's critical thinking face, he was watching every move I made.

"You should know by now that this Kira person is hurting my brother's business, and I'd do anything to stop this Kira person." I said slightly amused "According to all my findings I think he's a student may be a college student... I've never been to any kind of school so that is pure guess. I'm sure that you've made the same conclusion by the look in your eyes." I paused

"You've never gone to school?" Watari said surprised

"Nope I was strictly home schooled by my father and mother. I don't know all the stuff only the important stuff like critical thinking." I laughed

"How did you concluded he was a student?" Lawiet questioned

"Because all the deaths happen around night and early morning, and never during the day." I said rolling my eyes. "I've seen them die you know, its hard letting it go."

Lawiet bits his thumb moving his feet around each other as I cut a slice of pie for myself and for him. I set it down along with the tea Watari had already brought over. I can tell he is in deep thought, I get up leaving my pie on the low coffee table taking my tea cup with me to the window. I look at the window the view of so many criminals dying before my brother and I could get them to the court or to jail flashes before my eyes. I'm lost in the visions that Lawiet had to tap my shoulder to bring me back to reality.

"Whom ever is killing these people... They are very childish to believe that they are doing the right thing. This is now how karma works, not at all and if they think they are a god they are wrong. I would be more than happy to show him what kings and queens of the supernatural really act. They don't kill not like this they only keep the balance of life." I snarled

"So would you be willing to join the investigation against the Kira?" Lawiet asked

"Would I ever, I'd even bake all your sweets for you for free." I laughed "I don't know how much help I can be, I'm still training to be queen of my people." I stated taking the last sip of my tea.

"Okay..." Lawiet said slightly alarmed "I thought you gave up on that."

"The current queen has picked me to take her place in the next ten or so years." I sighed softly


	3. New Home Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own anything to do with Death note, Though I do own all the people that do not belong to the story itself. If you think I need to fix anything please comment, I do not care if its positive or negative all comments are welcome. Let me know if you like how it is going so far, and what you wonder will be next. I have quite a bit already done so I just have to break it down in chunks and then move it over to :) 

Their was a silence between the three of us, I know Watari was completely lost in our side conversation. I'm sure Lawiet will fill him in later, I turned around and faced Lawiet. I hugged him tightly surprising him greatly. I inhaled his scent which was just the same as a child; wild strawberries mixed with sugar. I slowly let go of him and look him in the eyes,

"I spent 21 years looking for you all across the world you know that right." I asked

"No I did not." He frowned "You shouldn't have"

"I needed to I had unfinished business with you, I wanted to thank you for being my first friend, and my first love." I whispered blushing "I'll be back in the morning I've got some unfinished business back at the bakery."

I left the room stopped by the door remembering all the locks on the door, I swiped my hand across using my wind element to unlock all the locks. I looked back at Lawiet my eyes slightly watered. I remembered the way out of the building forgetting my shoes back in the building. I couldn't careless, I preferred walking barefoot just like my best friend. I've walked across fire numerous times, I felt his eyes watching me from the top floor as I crossed the street. My puppy dog met up with me outside the building and we walked together to my bakery that was many miles away.

I had a judging session a day and a half from now, I needed to make all of my cultures delicacies in order for them to be judged by the head chef of my people. This was a judgment of the confectionery people that I was alright to be part of the throne for being a great baker like the current queen. As I reached my bakery I started with making my own flour and I did not stop working on my master pieces even after Lawiet some how managed to find my bakery out in the middle of no where. I gave him a few samples before returning to the kitchen.

The door jingled as a head chef entered my humble little store, His face stern as it always was. I turned to bow at him as he entered towards the judging table. A stack of tooth picks appeared out of thin air as he started to sample all of my creations. All of the creations take the mood you are in and amplify it into a taste, that you can feel as it enters your mouth and melts away. Since I had found Lawiet it benefited me to have love and peace of mind when I was baking. Waiting for the results I believed that this was the best batch of everything I've ever done so far. Or at least according to Lawiet's face when he tasted everything himself.

"This is awful compared to your last test." The head chef said lying "You could have done much better than this... this is a disgrace to your people and your career." He finished snarling

"How can it be I put all my heart and soul into this one." I say sighing

"Because you put too much in it and it sways people too much if they eat it." He growled

"But that's the point of making emotional food to sway people too much to know how you feel."

"I will take a sample of everything for the queen and she will have the last say. I order to close up your shop until then." He ordered

"Yes sir," I said sadly

I turned and took off my apron and started to clean up my kitchen with tears dripping down my cheeks. Watari entered the kitchen to help me clean my messy kitchen. Lawiet was pissed off... I could tell because he also picked up that the guy was lying about my real score. He helped pack the rest of the sweets that did not go into his stomach, into containers to take back to the hotel. I crumbled after I cleaned the fourth oven from droppings. My head was in my hands as I started to sob loudly.

 _How could my father still dictate my scores even when I wasn't part of his house hold any more. How could he have so much power against me. Making the people against me to the throne even when the queen has picked me._ I thought to myself crying louder

"What's wrong what went wrong while I was gone?!" Tunic said as he charged into the bakery.

"She got a bad score from the head chef." Lawiet growled

"That Bastard is only trying to make her look bad because he doesn't want to displease our father for making her look good to the people." Tunic cursed loudly

Tunic sat down beside me and tried to coux me out of the crumbled state I was in. I told him what the head chef told me about closing the shop.

"If I close this place where do I live after that on the streets?" I cursed "How can this keep happening to me even after all the trial and errors I do this is just not right at all." I cried

"If you don't have a place to stay you can stay with me." Lawiet spoke after eating another sweet.

"I couldn't burden you like that Lawiet, your my friend and I haven't been around you in 21 years." I hiccuped

"So friends let friends stay at their place when issues get bad... just like we did as kids." He frowned

"I would still feel like I was causing you trouble for taking me in like that." I whimpered

"Watari has already made the arrangements for you to live with us, just go gather your stuff and we can leave when you are done." Lawiet said soothingly

I get up not feeling like arguing any more than I had, I climbed up the stairs to my one bedroom apartment. I gathered everything to my bottomless bag, including my training weapons and clothing. I slip the light bag over my shoulders and look at the almost completely empty room. I leave my bedroom window unlocked encase I ever had to get back inside the house part. I slowly make my way down the stairs my happiness that had etched into the building became sadness as I had to leave my house that had been my home for 21 years. When I locked the door I looked at it very sadly slowly turning to the black Mercedes and got into the back seat with Lawiet. Who was eating a slice of my famous strawberry leveled cake.

When we return to the hotel Lawiet shows me which bedroom will be mine for the duration of my stay with him. I slowly unpack all my belongings into the room excluding my fine tuned weaponry of my culture. I didn't need to lose a new home by having to explain why, swords and knifes are in my custody and of different types and kinds on top of that. When I am finished unpacking, sitting on the edge of my bed Celestial Jr. cuddles up to me nuzzling his nose into my face licking the reminding tears.

A gentle knock on the door floats to my ears as if I were sitting in a distant land and the door miles away from me. Slowly standing up I go to answer the door, my hand is on the cold door knob. My breathing steady as analyzing the person behind the door. I can feel the presence behind the door there need to comfort me in some way to make everything better. Opening the door slowly the familiar face of Lawiet stands where the door was once closed. His bad posture as always brings a faint smile to my lips, his shoeless as always. But he is nervous about how to comfort me the correct way. He is stuck with how to start his sentence to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly

"I was wondering if you wanted to come into the living room and eat some cake?"

Shrugging my shoulders following him into the living room, I sit down on the couch across from him. Pulling my legs up to me and laying them down beside me. Looking outside at the last of nature hooray before winter would take hold. The storm slowly claims the city in its embrace lighting the sky with tendrils of light that last for only seconds before disappearing. Loud thunder rolls afterwards calming me to my core. The lighting brightens the room for every crack that tendrils through the night sky. I can feel his gray eyes watching me while I was studying natures wrath.

"Will you go to college with me," He asked politely while sipping on some of his overly sweet tea.

"Sure I am always up for a new experience" I faintly smiled at him

"Entrance exams are coming around next month or so."

He sat down his cup of tea on the low coffee table and handed me a cup. I thank him and take a hold of the delicate tea cup in my hands and slowly sip on the sweetest tea I had ever drank. I get up and go to the window to watch the storm closer a smile etching across my face. Lawiet comes over scratching the back of his leg with his foot. He stands their beside me as we watched the storm from beginning to end.


	4. Introdcution to the Task Force Chapter 4

~Time skip~

The next day I wake up early only getting about 3 hours of sleep, but that is usually normal for me depending on how soon my training exams are. It is about 3 am and I slowly make my way into the kitchen out of habit and start to make sweets and my breakfast. I fix strawberry jam on my toast and biscuits and gravy. While I make blue velvet cookies, with rainbow cake on the side. I sensed someone enter my space turning around I see that it is Watari.

"Would you like some biscuits and gravy?" I asked

"Sure... but you don't have to cook now that you live here. That's usually my job." He smiled

"Old habits die hard for me," I frowned softly

I turned back to my cake making the whipped vanilla icing from scratch. Plastering the cake with the tasty icing making sure that it is smooth and perfect. The cookies come out perfect and delicious. I take a small tray into the dinning room area to be surprised that there was a group of people already there with Lawiet. Pausing in my pace of walk five people whom I do not know but apparently know Lawiet. Lawiet was eating the last piece of my strawberry cake. He looks up noticing that I was bringing in more sweets.

I freeze internally but my ego lets me walk and set the food on the table and being the polite person I am.

"Would anyone like breakfast, I made a large batch of biscuits and gravy." I asked aloud

All the men are surprised to see a women in their presence for some odd reason. The look they were giving me would lead me to believe they didn't expect to see a women here at all. I motioned towards the kitchen again reinstating my offer. All of them nodded their heads yes, I return to the kitchen and fix some more gravy and biscuits. I come out of the kitchen with two hot pads and lay them out on the table and come back with the bowl of gravy and the pan full of biscuits. I sit them down on the table as to not be in any of the papers way. Did I mention that their was paper all over that table literally no space but a tiny winy bit to put my pans onto.

"I'm sure that Ryuzaki hasn't introduced me but you all may call me Samaree." I smiled

"She will be helping with the Kira case for now on." Lawiet also commented

"What we can't have a woman on the task force we don't want to endanger her." one of the men commented

"I'm plenty capable to take care of myself, I helped my older brother be a bounty hunter for the last 20 years. We are one of the top rated ones as well." I sighed

"So your Samaree Athelstan?" The one with thick rimmed glasses asked in wonder

"Yes I am, I'd preferred if you would just call me Samaree or Sam." I narrowed my eyes

"I'm Mr. Yagmai, and this is the task force." the oldest man in the group other than Watari introduced

"I'm Shuichi Aizawa," Mr. Afro with black hair and dark eyes introduced he was also rather tall

"I am Touta Matsuda," a young man with black hair and a joyful face introduced

"I am Kanzo Mogi," the man with sturdy build with short spiky black hair introduced

"and I am Ukita" The shortest young man with cropped black hair introduced, he also had rather small eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled back sweetly.

(add some more here later)

I promise I will add more in here later! Tell me what you think about it so far!


	5. Exams of all kinds Chapter 5

~Time skip entrance exam~

I arrive a little early sitting down my pencils and erasers for the test, Lawiet is sitting ahead of me by two people. My nerves get agitated as a young man with brown hair and brown eyes sits down two minutes before the test began. His aura screamed of death, though his aura also held mostly bright yellow color meaning he was very clever, and the streaks of gold meant he was very smart. But the crimson red streaks stuck out vibrantly against the lighter colors. Crimson colors meant that he had to have killed someone who have harmed others. Their was also a dark figure that floated above him with an even darker aura. Sorta like a young man being possessed by a demonic presence.

Biting my lip I refocus myself to my test. To make myself understand the math, reading, and essay questions I put them in my own format. Which was in the terms of baking and the history and etc. I always took really long time to finish written exams, that is only because I don't like messing up even one question. Lawiet was done an hour before me, in fact when I finished my last question was when the timer went off.

Getting up from my seat after turning in my test, walking over to where Lawiet was waiting for Watari to come pick us up. I was super giddy for my second test today with hand to hand combat with Carmen, I would also be tested on a few elemental tricks of the trade.

"So if I pass both my tests with flying colors will you promise me something Ryuzaki?" I asked

"What is that" He questioned biting his thumb.

"Well I was wondering if you and I could hang out for the whole day together" I answered

"It would depend on how the Kira case goes" he shrugged

"If I do manage to screw up on either you can pick what we do that day... but if I don't and pass both with 100% I should be able to pick out what we do." I smirked at him

"Is that supposed to be a bet?" He quirked

"Yes it is" I smirked back

Watari had just arrived with the car, both of us got into the car quietly, all the windows where tented to the point nobody could see us from the outside in. Cars like that always gave me the creeps and messed with me, simply because I've only been around bad guys whom had cars like that.

"So Light person has a weird aura," I stated

Lawiet glanced at me biting his thumb and motioning me to finish talking about what the aura looked like. "How so?"

"At first glance it could have been normal, but it is not. According to his aura he is very smart and very clever. Their are dark red streaks and very many of them. Which seems to be absurd to me... Dark crimson streaks means that that person has killed or mortally wounded someone else who has brought harm to another being. I have never seen those kind of colors on someone so young." I paused "Nor someone so smart."

I was still baffled by my own senses, but, aura's never ever lie about who a person is or what they have done, Lawiet looks like he is in very deep thought

"Aura's never ever lie about who a person is or what they have done. Each one is unique like a finger print." I added "Everybody emits it there is no way to hide from it ever."

"But normal people can't see these colors so really there is no way to prove it just by that. That he is Kira," Lawiet stated "We need to find more evidence in order to prove that he is what you and I think he is."

The rest of the ride was utterly silent... When I entered my bedroom I got changed for my next test. I always wear my battle suit as for more than one reason, simply because it hid all of my scars and made it look like my skin was seamless unscathed from all the abuse I received when I was younger. Over the invisible suit I wore spandex shorts that reached my mid thigh, and a very tight spandex top. I had to put these two pieces on if I wanted to wear my chain mail comfortably and not flash people any part of my body. A light weight solid chain mail skirt starts at the top of my hips and goes to my ankles, slits go up on both sides of my right and left legs all most a little below my hip bone. This allowed for easy protection of my legs but easy movement for some crazy stellar move I know. My top was plated with scale like sheet mail. Flexible and comfy to my body. The sleeves flowed over my hands in a triangular shape. The bottom of the top tucks underneath the skirt seamlessly.

Slipping on my battle shoes last to perfect the outfits protection factor. I attach my summoning belt, and attached my only universal staff weapon. Now I was ready to head out to Carmen's estate in the city and take my very important test. Lawiet sends me a wtf face, when I step out of my bedroom into the living room. The others investigators looked completely astonished with my outfit.

I write on a slip of paper the location I am going to before I leave the hotel. I could sense Lawiet's aura standing behind me.

"What outfit is that for? A mid-evil convention" He mused

"No its for protection when I train with Carmen, and this is normal attire for Athelstan's.

"Shouldn't one of us come with you to make sure you stay safe?" Mr. Yagmai

"That is up to you all... I'm heading out before I am late." I smiled

Matsuda ended up escorting me to Carmen's estate. Entering the massive sea of people walking the streets of Japan. Due to my outfit I was wearing people parted for me like the red sea for Mosses. I follow the instructions that Carmen had given to me in the letter while I still lived in the bakery to get to her estate. The streets began to empty out as night approached the city. Matsuda opened the door to her shop for me, entering the large building we could clearly see a bar to the right of the building and a dancing space on the other side where Danny and Victoria were performing their singing and dancing routine. They stopped when they saw me, Carmen sent the young man a glare knowing we couldn't work with the elemental powers this test now.

Danny and Victoria come up to me giving me a hug, they were wearing similar outfit to mine just in different colors. I was wearing deep purple with silver highlights, Victoria was wearing onyx black with gold highlights, and Danny was wearing White gold with copper highlights. Danny could not wear silver because she is a werewolf. Neither could Victoria because she is a Vampire... you really wouldn't ever be able to tell unless you got the two really pissed off.

"How ya been girly?" Danny smiled

"Just fine if you count being kicked out of my bakery by the head chef." I sighed

"wow that must suck... do you have at least a place to stay?" Victoria asked kindly

"Yes I do and its with a very good friend." I nod

"Is that him? He looks kinda cute... but a wee bit to old for you..." Danny commented smirking

"He is not the one I am staying with, but he is friends with that friend that I am staying with."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense" Danny and Victoria smiled.

Carmen had set up a booth for the training too take place. The music mix that started to play signaled the start of stretching for the event. I first stretched my arms over my head in a various of ways, and then I stretched my legs in various of ways. Carmen is in the back ground while I am still stretching, she is pulling a few chairs out to sit around the circle at a safe distance. Smiling happily as I jump past the four foot protective barrier I get into my stance ready to start. My chain mail hangs comfortably against my body. Matsuda watched very warily due to Danny sitting to his left and Victoria to his right. He seemed rather out of place between the two women, who apparently liked giving him a hard time.

"Are you ready to start Ms. Samaree?" Carmen smiled

"Yes I am very ready to start" I bowed

She nods her head approvingly and enters the ring with easy as well. I lower my vole-cum point, my body prepares to launch any attack at the blink of an eye. I carefully step on the balls of my feet around a circle with Carmen. Carmen and I circle each other a few times judging each others next move. She lunges at me first, I nimbly dodge the attack my skirt swishes and clangs against each swath as I swing my foot around and attempt to slam it into her shoulder. She catches my foot quickly and tosses me up in the air to land her attack. I twist my body in the air to shift my landing, I hit the floor barely dodging her round house kick that would have gone straight to my chest. I roll only two times before pushing myself off of the ground and back to the balls of my feet. I counter her attack by jabbing my fist towards her side, she slips away again and I quickly slide to the left to dodge her strong side kick. I could feel the air pressure move as she swung her leg. Coiling my muscles with energy and I manage to swing a solid hit onto her shoulder with my fist, this brings a smile to her features as the fight continues.

She and I go head to head for over an hour, she ends the match after my last hit which was air born. I had jumped up into the air and turned myself to gain much momentum to strike my heel down on the weak spot of her shoulder near her neck.

"Good job Samaree... You pass with flying colors." She smiled slightly exhausted

I go and sit down at the bar where she hands me a mixed drink, it revitalized may things that have been lost during the fight. I was happy to have gotten one of the first harder tests done. Matsuda appears beside me as I drank my restoration drink. The flavor taste of cake mix with fresh strawberries.

"Is that Alcoholic?" He asked bewildered

"Sorta, but more of a restoration of lost mania and other forms of energy." I shrugged.

"So you don't get drunk on it?" He asked

"Sometimes you do, sometimes you don't... It all depends on how much energy you have left when you drink it." I smirked.

Matsuda doesn't ask any more about it. We leave the building a few minutes later, entering the empty streets my senses go hay wire. _That means something bad is about to happen oh joy_. I thought to myself sarcastically. I knew that this place was highly trafficked by gangs on the border of Carmen's territory, most of them didn't like me what so ever. Namely because they thought I was Kira for some odd reason. So a few of their higher ups happened to die next to me, so to them that must mean I killed them or something...

I hold my hand up for him to stop and be still. Listening to my surroundings, I slowly creep up to the intersection. A large group of gang members were in the street the one street I needed to take in order for us to get to the hotel before it got too much late in the night. Sure we could go around them but that would take up too much time, plus lots of construction was going on on the other streets. I personally would have easily gotten past these goons, but I have someone else with me that I need to look after. I go back to the waiting Matsuda and tell him what would go down.

"So we are in heavily trafficked gang territory. The group is blocking the street we need go down. To go around would take too long especially we'd need to be really quiet. Mainly because this is the border of Carmen's turf, and all the other gangs try to take part of her territory. Shes like a peace keeper to this part of the city, other gangs just want to battle for the territory. I don't know what their deal is but that's how they are. And one thing is for sure this group has never liked me ever since some of their higher ups died from heart attacks most likely due to the Kira. They blamed me for the deaths of their leaders... long story..." I sighed

"Should we call the police?" He asked


End file.
